1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for washing objects. More specifically, the present invention relates to an apparatus for washing various irregularly shaped objects.
2. Discussion of Background
There exists in the art several methods and apparatus for washing different objects. What follows is an overview of the art's current state.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,997,048 teaches an apparatus for washing shopping carts. The carts are placed in guide rails located at the entrance to a housing. A pulley pulls the cart through the interior of the housing. Disposed about the interior of the housing is a series of pipes that expel water, steam, and detergent onto the carts as they move through the housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,281,675 sets forth an apparatus designed to wash insulated trays. The apparatus comprises a housing having an endless conveyor placed along the floor of the housing. The conveyor has guide rails extending therefrom which hold the trays at a 5.degree. to 10.degree. position off vertical. A pump in fluid communication with a pair of manifolds located on the interior sides of the housing supply water to wash the trays. The water is accelerated from the manifold by a series of nozzles formed therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,981,266 teaches a mobile car washing apparatus having a housing equipped with wheels enabling its transportation. The housing contains an entrance and an exit ramp. Located about the interior of the housing is an inverted U-shaped pipe that supplies water to the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,113,375 discloses a wheelchair washer. The wheelchair is placed into a housing through a door formed at one end. A plurality of sprayer arms, positioned about the sides or top of the interior of the housing, supply water to clean the chair.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,633,437 discloses a method and apparatus for cleaning kitchen utensils. The apparatus comprises an endless conveyor which introduces the utensils into the interior of a housing. Positioned within the interior of the housing are a series of rectangularly shaped pipes fitted with a plurality of apertures which spray water, detergent and degreaser onto the utensils.
Although it is readily apparent that there exists a variety of different washing apparatus designed to wash specific items, e.g., trays, cars, kitchen utensils, and wheelchairs, there is lacking in the art a mobile, washing apparatus capable of accepting and effectively washing a variety of irregularly shaped items.
Moreover, a major, and heretofore unaddressed, problem encountered by the prior art is damage to both the water supply mechanism and to the objects being conveyed therethrough. The majority of the present designs feature either a series of sprayer arms, or pipes equipped with apertures, which supply water to the objects to be washed. These water supply mechanisms are located in the interior of the housing. As a result, either these mechanisms or the piping may be damaged by objects or may inflict damage on objects that are free to move laterally while being conveyed longitudinally through a housing as the water is directed onto them. Most of these apparatus provide rails or guides that maintain the lateral position of the moving objects and work well, by and large, when the objects being washed are uniform and of one type.
Therefore, there exists a need for a portable washing apparatus that minimizes damage to the water supplying mechanisms and is capable of cleansing a variety of differently shaped and sized objects.